Two Colours Entwined (Requested by HoneyBeeGirl94)
by baneumgi
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**GAAAAHHH WORKING ON LIKE FOUR STORIES AT ONCE BUT OH WELL! So this story was requested by a user with the name of HoneyBeeGirl94, and the plot they gave me was quite interesting ^^ the title came from "Another Colour," which is what Hidekaz Himaruya called what we call the 2P!s. There will be OCs in this fic, including Liechtenstein's father and a murderer! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! :) and thanks once again, HoneyBeeGirl94, for the awesome plot! :D Rated for blood and gore, and possible sexual reference/activities.**

* * *

Erika was stoked, Today, for the first time in over a month, she would finally get to see her father, Elias Vogel. Well, it was over Skype, but still. It was exciting. Elias had been on a business trip in Munich, Germany for the mentioned amount of time, leaving Erika home. Without a mother, and her older brother constantly working at the police sation, she was completely alone.

Having returned from the nearby convenience store, the Liechtensteinian quickly entered the apartment, opening the door with her free hand. She shut the door with her foot and hurried to the kitchen table, where she put down her bags. The she ran into her bedroom, shoulder length hair flowing behind her, where her red Toshiba laptop sat lonely on her bed. Erika opened it, turned it on, quickly typed in her password and waited for thr computer to load. Once loaded, she opened up Skype and smiled at seeing her father's account with the "online" status. She clicked his name and waited for him to answer.

"Erika?"

"Hi, _Vatti_!" Erika smiled happily, "how are you?"

"I'm doing great, Erika," Elias replied with a smile, "how are you?"

"I'm doing amazing!" Erika said, "do you remember those three boys at school I told you about? Luciano, Lutz and Kyo? I finally got close to them and now they're my friends."

"Those boys are trouble, Erika, are they not?" Elias asked, "I've heard quite a few tales about them. They cause a lot of havoc in their neighbourhood!"

"I'm sure there's a reason for that, _Vatti_ ," Erika replied, "they're really nice once you get to know them!"

"Just be sure not to get into too much trouble with them, alright? I don't want my daughter to become their fresh meat!"

"I'll be alright, _Vatti_ , I promise!" Erika replied, "they won't cause me any harm!"

"Sure, I've hear that one before..."

" _Vatti_!"

"I'm sorry, Erika!" Elias laughed, "what about Vasch? Do you still talk with him?"

"Yes,"Erika replied, smiling a bit at the thought of her half brother, Vasch, chief of police in Bern, Switzerland. "I was talking with him this morning when I told him I was trying to friend with Luciano, Lutz and Kyo. He sounded a lot like you." She giggled. "He didn't seem to approve of me befriending them, dither."

"That kid's got a good head on his shoulders."

"Of course you'd say that, _Vatti,_ because he agrees with you about something!" she giggled, "those three are fine, I promise."

"Sure, sure-huh?"

Erika paused for a moment as her father turned around. " _Vatti_? _Vatti_ , what is it?"

"I thought I heard something..." Elias murmured, before turning to face the screen again, "... your hair's gotten longer. It was boy-short, last time I saw you!"

"I thought I'd let it grow out; gives me less of a chance of being called 'boy-girl' at school."

"Those girls are still calling you that?" Elias couldn't help but laugh quietly, "they'll never learn."

Erika laughed along. Until she noticed the door behind her father slowly and quietly open. Her face paled slightly as she saw an unknown man sneaking in behind Elias. " _Vatti,_ behind you!"

"What-" Elias was cut off as he let out a bloodcurdling scream; the man had thrown the knife, causing it to embed itself into Elias' stomach. The assaulter then approached Elias and pulled the knife out, folllwing up with a brutal stabbing to the chest. Erika paled as her father screamed, as his blood spattered everywhere. The man let out a dark chuckle and held a blood-covered Elias up by the blond hair on his head; holding the knife up to her father's bloodspattered neck, he rasped the words, "you're next, Erika..." before slitting Elias' throat.

Erika screamed in horror as the red, metallic liquid splashed out from her father's neck. The man laughed lojdly before dropping Elias and knocking the computer over, causing Erika to lose all video and audio feed from Elias' side.

"Oh, my God..." she forced out the words, pale and near hyperventilating, "oh, my God... I need to tell Vasch..." she shakily reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her cellphone. She swallowed the lump in her throat, but allowed the tears to flow freely. Their father was just brutally stabbed to death in front of her, and she was told she would die next. How was she going to explain this without crushing Vasch's world? He'd always been so close to their father...


	2. Chapter 2

**AAYYYYYY How you doing? Good? Good! :D And if you're doing bad, then I hope everything gets better! :D Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

Honda Kyo peered out of his window, seeing a crying Erika Vogel sitting on the neighboring doorstep, her half-brother Vasch Zwingli walking towards her. He stayed quiet, listening to their conversation.

" _B-Bruder_...!"

"What happened? Erika, what is it?"

" _V-Vatti,_ he...!" Erika only sobbed harder.

Vasch bent down and hugged her tightly. "What about _Vatti_?"

"H-he... I-I was S-Skyping with him, a-and...!" she choked.

"And what?" Vasch demanded.

"H-he was m-murdered!" Erika clung to Vasch, sobbing.

Kyo saw Vasch's face pale. The Asian never really felt much, however he actually felt a little bad for them. Just a little...

 **xxXXXXxx**

"Alright, Erika..." Vasch said, voice shaky with a sad attempt at hiding his emotion, "describe the killer."

"I-I can't... I-I couldn't see his face..." Erika sniffled in reply, "b-but he... said I-I was next..."

Vasch paled. "He did!?"

Erika nodded, breaking down all over again. Vasch hugged her tightly, letting a few tears of his own slip down. Elias was gone. They didn't have anyone else. He knew he had to support Erika from here on out. But would he be able to do that while trying to cope with Elias' murder?

 _The next day, at the high school..._

"You sure you heard them talking about Elias _dying_?" Luciano Vargas asked.

" _Hai._ "

"Aw," Lutz Weillschmidt muttered, "kinda sad about that. I liked being an ass to him; he gets flustered so easily."

"True... and now Erika's sad," Luciano frowned, "well... other than each other, she's our only friend... so it's settled! We'll help her cope with her loss somehow!"

"But Luciano," Lutz said, "we hurt people, not help them..."

"That's only to people we don't like!" Luciano snapped, "I like Erika! She's not judgemental; she's actually nice to us, unlike anyone else!"

"Luciano-san, Lutz-san, Erika-chan is coming..." Kyo murmured.

"Alright, let's go talk to her!" Luciano ordered. He turned around the corner, followed by Lutz and Kyo, and they all saw a quivering, tear-stained Erika walking in their direction. Her head was lowered, her hair blocking out the majority of her face.

"Ciao, bella!" Luciano said, stopping her in her tracks, "what happened? You're all snivelly and _molto triste!"_

"L-Luciano, i-it was h-horrible..." the Liechtensteiner choked out, " _V-Vatti_... h-h-he was...!" she broke down sobbing, clinging onto Luciano and burying her face into his chest.

Luciano, of course, was not used to people doing that. He was confused at first, but then rubbed her back a bit awkwardly, but soothingly at the same time. "What about Signor Vogel?"

"H-he was m-m-murdered...!"

Luciano looked back at Kyo, who gave him a "see? What did I tell you?" type of look.

"Murdered?" Luciano asked, "how?"

"A-a man... h-he sn-s-snuck i-into _V-Vatti_ 's r-r-room... a-a-and...!" Erika only sobbed harder, clinging tighter to Luciano.

"I'm starting to think you should have just stayed home, Rika," Luciano said, "you're just too _triste_ and _troppo emotivamente rotto_ about your _padre_ 's death."

Erika sniffled and looked up at Luciano. "I-I guess y-you're r-right, Luciano..." she murmured tearily, "c-c-could... c-could you w-walk me h-h-home...?"

 _Why the hell is she asking me to walk her home? Zwingli'd get pissed off if she showed up with me at her side! ... well, it IS pretty damn funny seeing him mad~_ Luciano thought. " _Bene allora,_ 'Rika" the Italian replied, "the three of us, we'll walk you home! But you'll have to explain to your _fratello_ about why we're with you, okay?"

The Liechtensteiner nodded.

Luciano smiled awkwardly at Erika. He then looked up at Lutz and Kyo. "Come on, you two. We're walking her home."

* * *

 **I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ANOTHER UPDATE BUT I HAD SOME SEEEERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK WITH THIS CHAPTER AND THAT'S WHY IT SUCKS SO MUCH. AAARRRRGH. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT THOUGH. REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES WOULD BE GREAT. YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT STUFF, BUT IT'D BE MUCH APPRECIATED :D OH YEAH AND I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW**

* * *

Translations!

Italian

Multo triste - Very sad

Triste - Sad

Troppo emotivamente rotto _-_ Too emotionally broken

Fratello _-_ Brother

Padre _-_ Father

Bene allora -Alright then

German

Bruder - Brother

Vatti- father


	3. Chapter 3

**Haaaaaaay! Soooo, again with the writer's block on all my fanfics, so I'm sorry for not updating at all! :c But here's chapter 3! c:**

* * *

Erika clung to Luciano as if her life depended on it. The Italian gently pulled her out of the taxi.

"Come on, _ragazza,_ " Luciano said, "we're at your home now. Kyo, pay the driver."

"I only have yen, and they don't take yen, Luciano-kun..."

"... Lutz, pay the driver."

Lutz huffed and dug out some change. He handed it to the driver, and the driver drove away once Lutz and Kyo were out of the vehicle.

"In we go, _bella._ " Luciano led Erika to the house, where the four entered through the front door and headed into the living room. Erika clung onto Luciano as they sat on the couch, with the latter holding her tightly; despite having never dealt with a girk in this situation, Luciano felt as though he knew what to do.

"Oi, Lutz, Kyo, could one of you maybe go get her a drink or something?" he asked.

Kyo simply nodded and hurried to the kitchen before Lutz could respond.

Luciano called a " _grazie_ " out to Kyo, and then looked down at Erika. The Liechtensteiner was sobbing her poor heart out, face buried in the Italian's steadily rising and falling chest.

Luciano was really starting to feel bad for her now; her sobs sounding almost desperate, and her strong grip on him were really starting to mess with how he felt about the whole situation.

" _What the fuck are you doing in my house!?_ "

Luciano's eyes widened, and he, Lutz, and Erika all looked up to see a very angry looking Vasch storming over to the couch.

"You fucking delinquents'd better get the hell away from my sister right now or else I'll-"

"You have a lot of nerve, Chief Zwingli."

Vasch's face went a bit red at Luciano's interruption. "What did you just say to me!?"

"You sent your heartbroken, depressed sister to school after she witnessed the murder of her own father," Luciano replied, "she needs a lot more time than just _one day_ to recover after seeing something like that!"

Vasch went silent, looking to the ground.

"So don't be a _stronzo_ to us when we're doing a better job than you at taking care of 'Rika."

"I..." Vasch murmured, "... dammit, you're right..." he looked up at Erika, who was still clinging to Luciano and looking at her brother. He noticed how her eyes were incredibly puffy and red from crying so hard, and how she was trembling so much. "Erika, I'm sorry... and Vargas, Weillschmidt... sorry for yelling and jumping to conclusions... but seriously, don't just _waltz_ into my house like this again..."

"Sure, sure," Lutz replied.

Kyo walked into the room, carrying a small teacup filled with Kukicha (A Japanese green tea with a slightly nutty and a bit of a creamy taste). He walked over to Erika and handed to her.

" _D-danke,_ Kyo..." she murmured shakily.

Kyo nodded his head and looked over at Vasch. "Oh... _kon'nichiwa,_ Zwingli-san..."

"Guten tag, Honda," Vasch replied, "... hang on. I want to know how you knew about Vatti!"

"Kyo told us," Lutz replied.

"And how in the name of _Gott_ did he find out!?"

"I live next door, _baka..._ "

"You were spying on us!?"

"The technical term would be _eavesdroppping,_ Zwingli-san..." Kyo replied with a deadpan expression, "you should get your English checked..."

"Well I'm not English, and neither are you," Vasch huffed, "so don't you _dare_ correct me." He turned to Erika. "Why don't you go upstairs and lie down?"

Erika shook her head. "I-I'm okay... I-I want t-to stay w-w-with Luciano..."

Vasch cringed at the words, shocked that she wanted to stay with that... that _psychotic punk._ "Are you sure you want to stay with him?"

Erika nodded. She pressed herself closer to the Italian, still shaking, teacup in hand.

"Um... okay, then..." Vasch muttered, "I need to... I need to get back down to the station... but if I find out you do anything to my _schwesterschiff,_ you three will be behind bars in an instant!"

"Sir, yes, sir," Luciano replied with a small smirk.

Vasch huffed at the teasing tone that laced Luciano's smooth voice. He turned on his heels and left, fuming, already worrying nonstop about Erika.

"He's finally gone..." Lutz said, "good thing, too... I was getting tired of hearing his whiny voice."

"He's not w-whiney..." Erika answered, "h-he's just worried... I-I would be the same way i-if I were him... I-I mean... we'd a-already lost _Mutti_ w-when we were young... a-and now Vatti's g-gone..."

"That explains why it was always just her, Zwingli and Elias, then..." Lutz said.

"Hey, _bella,_ why don't we go for a walk after you're done your tea?" Luciano suggested, "maybe going out for a bit will make you feel slightly better..."

Erika nodded quietly, sipping some of her Kukicha. She felt Luciano hug her gently but firmly, and a small sniffle escaped. She continued to sip her Kukicha.

A very long and solemn twenty minutes later, Erika finished her tea. Kyo took the cup and brought it to the kitchen, returning just a minute later.

"Let's go for that walk now, shall we, _bella_?" Luciano asked.

Erika nodded, and the two stood up. Luciano looked at the German and Japanese males. "You two coming along?"

Kyo and Lutz both nodded. The four quietly headed for the front door. Well, the only sounds were their footsteps and Erika's crying.

* * *

Translations!

Italian

Ragazza - Girl

Bella - Beautiful

Grazie - Thank you

Stronzo - Asshole

German

Danke - Thank you

Guten Tag - Hello

Gott - God

Schwesterschiff - Sister

Mutti - Mother

Japanese

Kon'nichiwa - Hello

Baka - Idiot


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for not updating this one in a long time, but I had serious writer's block for this one, plus school and shit, plus I'm working on Chapter 3 for A Threat From The Past, and Chapter 2 for Cold-hearted Assassin...? (That one's on Wattpad. If you want to read the [super short] first chapter, then go on Wattpad and search for me under TheCalgaryNewf). Anyway, enjoy this next chapter! c: Oh, and the little poems that are at the end of the first 3 chapters are gonna be deleted; they just weren't very good, and I really suck at poetry. Soooo... yeah.**

* * *

Hushed murmurs followed the four as they walked down the streets.

 _"I wonder what those delinquents did to that poor girl..."_

 _"Probably raped her..."_

"Oi, Erika!"

Erika looked up, seeing a middle-aged man running up to her, Luciano, Lutz and Kyo. Through the tears in her green eyes, she could barely make out Alban, the bakery's shopkeeper.

"Erika, are you okay? Did these punks hurt you?" he started to pull her away from them.

"N-no, A-A-Alban-"

"Shame on you three!" Alban scolded, "hurting such an innocent yound girl like Erika!"

Luciano spoke up. "We didn't hurt her, you _idiota._ "

" _Lies!_ " Alban exclaimed, "I'll see you three behind bars for sure!"

"A-Alban, s-stop...!" Erika squirmed out of the baker's arms, "th-they weren't h-hurting me!"

"You're only covering for them, Erika! No worries, that's natural for an abuse victim to cover for her attackers!" Alban took her again, "someone call the chief! We'll have these delinquents turned in!"

Erika let out a shaky sigh. They wouldn't listen to her.

"Dammit, you stupid breadbaker, we're not trying to hurt her!" Lutz huffed.

"THE GERMAN LIES!" Alban exclaimed.

"Chief Zwingli's on his way!" the fishmonger, Benedict, called.

"Good," Alban said with a crooked smile, "you three animals will be where you belong! In cages!"

"I swear, you four... I'm not even gone _five minutes_ and you've already gotten the cops called on you."

Lutz, Luciano and Kyo all turned around, seeing Vasch walking up behind them.

"That was quick..." Luciano murmured.

" _Bruder!_ " Erika cried, "th-they won't listen to me!"

"I figured..." Vasch sighed, "Alban, get your yeast-covered hands off my _schwester,_ will you? She's perfectly fine with these idiots..."

"We're not idiots!" Luciano huffed.

"Anyway!" Vasch said, "I allowed them to take care of her while I'm working. They're capable of caring for her for me. Just let the kids be."

"What... you..." Alban was stupified. He shook his head, "you're trusting these three assholes with your little sister!?"

"Who I trust her care with is none of your business," Vasch answered sternly, "now don't call me about them again unless something serious happens. Good day." He turned around and began to walk away.

Erika immediately hurried to Luciano, who wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner. He then glared up at Alban and growled, "don't make so many quick assumptions next time. Kyo, Lutz, let's walk Erika somewhere else; somewhere no one will bother us..."

 **xxXXXXxx**

"I think here's a good place to rest for a bit..." Luciano said as they entered a green, flourishing park, "don't you think, _bella_?"

Erika nodded quietly, still clinging onto Luciano as they walked.

"Let's go sit under a tree, then!" Luciano said, " _si_?"

Erika nodded again, as did Lutz and Kyo.

" _Buono~_ " smiled the tanned Italian. He walked with the other three to a large oak tree, where they all laid down underneath the shade of the brightly coloured leaves.

Erika curled up next to Luciano, who didn't seem to have a problem with this. He wrapped his arm around the girl, who was still shaky and depressed, dark tear stains and tears trailing down her pale cheeks. Luciano gently wiped away the tears. "You'll be okay, _bella..._ I know we can't bring Elias back, but... you'll be okay... you still have your asshole brother, right?" he smiled a little.

Erika giggled a bit at Luciano's teasing insult towards Vasch. " _J-ja..._ I suppose y-you're right..."

"And you still have us lowlifes hanging around," he continued, "even if Vasch doesn't like us, we're here for you..." he smiled and brushed a piece of hair from the girl's face.

Erika managed a small, genuine smile. "Y-you're right..." she replied shakily, "I-I can't be _too_ upset about it..."

"Still... you witnessed Elias get murdered live on Skype... must have been terrifying..."

"There... th-there was s-so much blood..." Erika murmured as the events of the night before flashed into her fragile mind. She started to shake as she remembered the man slitting Elias' bloodied up throat.

" _Fanculo..._ " Luciano cursed under his breath, " _scusa_ for bringing it up..." he hugged her tightly, "so sorry..."

Erika began to shake and cry all over again. She clung onto Luciano.

"Luciano, are you being an asshole again?" Lutz asked boredly.

"I didn't meant to!" Luciano growled in reply, " _vaffanculo,_ okay!?"

"Whatever..."

* * *

Translations!

Italian

Idiota - Idiot

Bella - Beautiful

Si - Yes

Fanculo- Fuck

Scusa - Sorry

Vaffanculo - Fuck off

German

Bruder - Brother

Ja- Yes


	5. Chapter 5

**Allo! I'm back for a short Chapter 5! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Erika lifted her head from Luciano's chest, taking note that he had fallen asleep. Sighing shakily, she sat up and looked around; it was a warm, sunny afternoon, she noted.

 _We must have been out here for a while..._ she thought. Standing up and stretching, she looked around some more, eyes stinging and head pounding with the pain of the crying. She stumbled, and decided it would be best to remain down. Lying back down next to Luciano, she curled up and stared blankly at him. His chest rose and fell at a slightly unstable pace, something that caught Erika's attention. She continued to watch his concerning breathing patterns until his eyes fluttered open and he sat up. He grumbled something in Italian, before noticing that Erika was staring at him.

"Oh... _ciao, bella._.." he murmured groggily, "was I asleep for long...?"

"I'm not really sure..." Erika replied, "I-I lost track of time..."

"Oh..." Luciano said, "shame... would've been nice to know..." he let out a sigh, before standing up to stretch. "Lutz and Kyo aren't here...?"

Erika glanced over at where Lutz and Kyo were the last time she saw them. "I never noticed..."

"Wonder where they went..."

"Luciano!"

"Huh? That's Lutz's voice..." Luciano murmured. He and Erika looked around until they saw Lutz and Kyo running towards them. "Looks like something's wrong... they look upset-"

"Luciano, we need to go, _now_!" Lutz ordered, he and Kyo stopping dead in their tracks in front of Luciano.

"What? Why?" Luciano demanded.

"There's a guy..." Lutz huffed, "with a knife. He's looking for Erika... she's not safe here..."

" _Fanculo_..." Luciano growled under his breath. He helped Erika to stand, and wrapped an arm around her, "we're going to go see your _stronzo_ of a _fratello_ and tell him we need to have you go into hiding."

"O-okay..." Erika murmured. Her head was currently overwhelmed by terrifying thoughts and the memories of her father's untimely murder, and her gut was being heavily weighed down by a sinking, hopeless feeling. She clung onto Luciano, her fear nearly drowning out all other emotion.

"Don't worry, _bella_ ," Luciano said, "we'll get you away from this _bastardo_." He took her hand and began to run, pulling her behind. Lutz and Kyo followed.

Erika struggled to keep up; with Luciano's legs being longer, he was faster than she was. Luciano noticed this, feeling her arm being strained. He turned around and quickly scooped her up in bridal position; he then continued to run. Erika remained quiet, that feeling getting heavier and heavier.

"Lutz! Get your weapon ready, in case we need to deal with this guy!" Luciano ordered.

Lutz grunted in reply, and Erika watched him whip out a machete from behind him. She paled slightly at the sight of the blade.

"Don't worry, _bella_ ," Luciano said, "trust me when I say that machete will be quite useful."

"D-do you three a-always carry weapons!?"

"Yep," Luciano replied nonchalantly. He ran out of the park and down a quiet street, "Kyo, do you have your katana?"

Kyo nodded. He pulled the Japanese blade out from the sheath on his back. Erika stared at the sword in awe; Kyo had some Japanese symbols carved into the otherwise unscathed steel of the katana's blade.

"Help Lutz keep that man away," Luciano ordered, "I'll get 'Rika home. Come back when you're done dealing with him."

"Hai."

"Luciano turned and continued to run. As he turned a corner, he paused. "... wrong way." He turned around and hurried out of the cul-de-sac, running to the neighboring street, which was Erika and Vasch's street.

"We'll call your brother when we get back to your house..." Luciano said, "okay?"

Erika nodded, staying quiet. Thoughts were running nonstop through her head. Were they going to be okay? Was the man going to catch them? Would Lutz and Kyo be okay, and would they be able to stall him long enough?


	6. Chapter 6

Erika stayed quiet as Luciano laid her down in her bed. She curled up tightly, hugging her knees.

"I'm going to go call your _fratello_ ," Luciano said, "think you'll be okay on your own up here for a bit?"

Erika nodded quietly. Her empty green eyes locked onto the wall in front of her; a sinking feeling of despair enveloped her all over again. As silence began to shroud the room, Luciano broke it with his leaving footsteps.

Soon she was alone.

And very afraid.

She traced patterns on the wall with her finger, her nail dragging on the red-painted plaster being the only sound in her immediate environment. She sighed. Everything was going horribly wrong. Her father was murdered. The killer was coming after her. She'd gotten three other people involved without needing to. And two of those people were dealing with the killer.

"Zwingli, we've got a problem."

Erika could hear Luciano's phone call with Vasch. She listened silently.

There was a guy with a knife... when 'Rika, Lutz, Kuyo and I were at the park... that man had a knife, and he was looking for Erika."

Panicked rambling was heard from the other line.

" _Si_ , she's okay right now," Luciano answered, "she's just scared, and still really freaked out from what she saw... I have her lying in her bed right now; figured it'd be best to have her somewhere comfortable..."

More rambling.

"You should come see her, yeah..." Luciano replied, "'Rika needs some familiar support. This has really fucked her up..."

Even more rambling.

"Alright... see you in a bit..." Luciano said. He hung up and entered the room. "Hey, 'Rika? Your fratello's on the way..."

Erika rolled over, moving away from the wall and facing Luciano. "I-I want emV-Vatti/em..." she murmured as tears began to well in her eyes.

Luciano sat on the edge of the bed and gently ran a hand through the Liechtensteiner's hair. " _Mi dispiace_..." he whispered, "you know he's not... he's not here anymore..."

Erika swallowed the forming lump in her throat. The tears fell from her eyes as she began to sob again. No sounds came out, however, other than her choked breaths.

" _Bella_..." Luciano murmured. He laid down next to her and hugged her tightly. She clung, sobbing and choking, burying her face into his chest.

Luciano found it difficult to keep her calm. Her emotions poured out into her cries and tears. She wouldn't stop. She would end up making herself sick from sobbing so hard. So Luciano did the only thing he knew would be remotely comforting. Or awkward.

 _He kissed her on the lips._

As he did so, she did what he least expected.

 _She kissed back._

 _She didn't pull away._

Luciano pulled away, staring her straight in her puffy, red, emerald eyes./p  
She hiccuped, and then asked, "w-why...?"

"I... um... I-I..." Luciano stuttered, "don't... know..." he blushed. "I just... I don't like seeing you so hurt and upset like this... i-it made me uncomfortable to see you like that, okay? There w-wasn't really much else b-behind it..." his face was beet red.

"O-oh..." Erika murmured. She averted her eyes, burying her face in his chest.

Luciano went quiet, running his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Your hair's really soft..." he muttered.

"O-oh..." she murmured, "th-thanks..."/p

Luciano forced on a small smile.

"There you guys are!"

Luciano looked behind him, and Erika looked over him to see Vasch in the doorway.

I wasn't interrupting anything... sensual, was I!?" he demanded; his protectiveness of Erika was starting to show.

"No, Vasch, you didn't..." Luciano answered, sitting up straight and pulling Erika up with him, "I just figured I'd lie down with her and try to make her feel a little more comforted..."

"Sure, whatever," Vasch answered with a roll of his eyes. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Erika?" he asked, "are you okay?"

Erika nodded, clinging onto Luciano. She stayed quiet, even as her brother reached over and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "because you sure don't look okay, _Schwester_..."

Erika hesitated to answer this time around. She buried her face into Luciano's side, trembling. She shook her head, before breaking into tears yet again.

Vasch sighed. "Erika, come here..."

Erika shook her head; she continued to cling to Luciano, which shocked both the Swiss man and the Italian.

"E... rika..." Vasch spluttered out quietly, "you're choosing his comfort over mine...?"

 _Why!?_ Luciano thought, _she's known her brother her whole life! She's known me for, what, maybe a year? Why is she choosing me over him...? Unless... no... she's not in love with me, is she...?_

"Luciano!"

Luciano snapped out of his thoughts, and the three of them looked to the door.

Lutz.

"Luciano, we need to talk to you!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" he yelled back. Luciano looked at Erika and said, "'Rika, you stay here and rest up. Vasch'll be with you."

She shook her head. "I-I want to go down with you..." she stuttered, "a-and I want _B-Bruder_ , too..."

Luciano and Vasch gave each other confused looks. She didn't seem to want to leave Luciano's side.

Vasch sighed. "Alright," he said, standing up, "let's go downstairs."

Luciano nodded and stood up, bringing Erika with him. They went down to the living room.

"Lutz?" Luciano called, "Kyo?"

"Yo," Lutz's voice replied. He and Kyo entered the living room from the bathroom, and Vasch, Luciano and Erika's eyes all widened.

Lutz and Kyo were covered in nothing injuries and blood.

* * *

 **Translations**

Italian

Mi dispiace - I'm sorry

German

Schwester - Sister


	7. Chapter 7

**I was on the 2P!Hetalia Wiki and, as it turns out, 2P!Japan's real name is Honda _Kuro,_ not Honda _Kyo._ But for this fanfiction, I'll stick with Kyo, because I'm too lazy to go back and fix it all. In future 2P!Hetalia fanfictions, though, he will most likely be Kuro instead of Kyo. Okey? Okey ^^ enjoy~!**

* * *

"What the fuck happened to you two!?" Luciano demanded. His eyes monitored the wounds trailing across their bodies.

"That guy... he was _really, really, really, really_ tough," Lutz answered.

" _Fanculo..._ " the Italian muttered. He looked down at Erika, who looked up at him with swollen green eyes. She sniffled. He hugged her tightly. "... 'Rika's not safe here."

"What do you suggest we do, then!?" Lutz asked, "take her out of the country?"

"... yes."

Everyone looked over at Vasch, who had a serious look on his face.

"... seriously?" Luciano asked, "you would actually send your sister out of the country for this?"

"Well, yeah," Vasch answered, "she needs to be safe. And you three are going to protect her."

" _You're_ trusting your precious little sister in the hands of _us_?" Luciano gaped in awe.

"Yeah," Vasch replied, "she seems... really close and comfortable with at least Vargas... so... I _guess_ I can trust you with her..."

"But where would we bring her?" Lutz demanded.

"... we'll take her to Rome," Luciano answered, "she'll be safe there for sure there. Besides, Flavio and Romeo will be there to help. Well... Romeo will. Flavio's just gonna play dress up."

"... huh...?" Vasch asked.

"Flavio's a gay sparkleprince who likes clothes," Luciano sighed, "Romeo's like me, but more awkward and less flirtatious."

"So he's a sadistic serial killer?"

"Hey! I only maimed a guy or two! I never actually-"

"Alright, cut the shit, we'll get Erika out of here," Kyo intervened, sounding rather irritated. His red eyes glowered at Luciano, Vasch and Lutz, "I don't want to stay here much longer if there's a goddamned killer running around trying to kill someone I kind of maybe not a lot am acquainted to."

"Alright, fine," Luciano muttered in reply, "we'll get going. But how are we getting to Rome?"

"Take my car," Vasch answered, "I have a police car down at the station I can use to get around instead-wait... can any of you drive?"

"Kyo can," Luciano replied, "Lutz and I haven't gone to get our licenses yet."

"Alright... so Kyo will drive, and you guys will head to Rome," Vasch said. He looked over at Kyo and Lutz. "What did this man look like?"

"He was big, almost bigger than me," Lutz answered, "he seemed to have a weird scar covering almost the entire right half of his face... and he had a butterfly knife."

"I'll keep an eye out for that bastard, then," Vasch said.

"B-But, _B-Bruder_...! W-what if he k-kills you?" Erika cried, fresh tears dripping down her red cheeks.

"As long as you're safe, I don't care if he kills me or not," Vasch answered. He pulled Erika away from Luciano and hugged her tightly.

Erika hugged him back equally tightly, breaking down into shaky sobs. Broken German escaped her quivering lips, and reassuring German flowed out of Vasch's mouth. She kept shaking her head desperately, clinging tightly to her older brother.

"She doesn't want to go..." Lutz murmured to Luciano and Kyo, listening intently to the Liechtensteiner and the Swissman speak their (and Lutz's) native language.

"Well she has to; staying here is asking for a death wish," Kyo replied in a deadpan sort of tone, "... can we get going already? I don't want to waste any time."

"Just wait, Kyo," Luciano answered, "let her say goodbye to her brother."

" _I-ich will n-nicht z-zu g-g-gehen..."_ Erika choked out, burying her face in her older brother's chest.

" _Sie müssen..."_ Vasch answered. A hint of emotion crept into his voice as Luciano noticed tears in his normally stoic green eyes. He clearly didn't want to send his sister away. But he had to. He couldn't just leave her there, in the capital of Switzerland, where she was in an almost incredulous amount of danger. A sick psychopath that murdered their father was going to kill the young girl if she stayed there. Hell, if he could find her he'd try to kill her even if she left the country.

"Alright, are your goodbyes all out yet?" Kyo asked impatiently, "can we go now!?"

"Jeez, for someone who barely talks, you're so fucking impatient!" Luciano growled, "now shut up and let them finish!"

"N-no..." Vasch said, "it's alright... you need to get her out of here as soon as possible..." he looked down at his near hysterical sister. "Erika? I'll make you a promise... I'll come and get you once this guy is taken care of... okay?"

Erika nodded shakily, face still buried in Vasch's chest. He gently pushed her head away and caringly wiped her tears away. "Help her pack a bag, and then hurry and get out of here..." the Swissman said to Luciano.

The Italian nodded. "Come on, 'Rika," he took her and brought her back upstairs.

When they were upstairs, Vasch turned to Kyo and Lutz. "You're sure you guys can keep her safe, right...? You won't pull anything stupid?"

Lutz nodded. "We're not _that_ horrible, you know... it's just people we don't like that get their asses whooped."

Kyo nodded in agreement. "Hai."

Vasch sighed. "Of course," he answered.

"Y'know, Luciano has a really big crush on your sister," Lutz said out of the blue.

" _Was?"_ Vasch demanded. His eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's why he's so bent on keeping her safe," the German replied, "because she reminds him of Lucina."

"Lucina...? Vasch asked.

"Yeah, Lucina was his older sister," Lutz said.

"What do you mean, 'was?'" Vasch asked.

"She was killed a few years ago," Lutz explained, "someone stabbed her in the chest and uterus a total of 48 times, I think it was. He was really devastated; Lucina was incredibly caring towards Luciano, and Flavio and Romeo as well. They never had parents, because they abandoned them just months after Romeo was born. Her death really fucked the three of them up, but I think Luci took it the worst. He was never the same again, suffering from some serious chronic depression and even MPD.."

"Oh..."

"That's why he's the way he is today; he doesn't want to get so close to someone only to lose them again..."

"But he's found the qualities of his sister... in my sister..." Vasch mused.

"If he loses Erika the same way he and his brothers lost Lucina, I think Luciano would permanently snap..." Lutz continued, "he'd never forgive himself for allowing people he cares so deeply about to die..."

"We're ready to go!"

"There's Luci now..." Lutz said, "we'll get ready to go..."

Luciano and Erika descended the stairs and walked over. Luciano was pulling Erika's filled suitcase with one hand, and holding the girl's hand with his other.

"Do you have your phone?" Vasch asked.

Erika nodded.

"Good," Vasch turned to Luciano, "take good care of her..." he said, "please..."

"I will," Luciano smiled a bit at the Swissman. He led Erika to the front door and brought her out.

Vasch turned to Lutz and Kyo again. "Good luck," he said as he handed the keys to Kyo, "and be careful."

Kyo and Lutz both nodded. They headed out to the car.

Luciano already had Erika's luggage in the trunk, and was now helping her get into the car. He would sit in the backseat with her, keep her company.

Kyo was climbing into the driver's seat.

Lutz sat in the passenger seat, up front with Kyo.

Vasch let out a shaky sigh as the car back out of the driveway and drove down the street.

His sister would be safe. He repeated those kinds of thoughts over and over again in his racing mind.

Then he went to grab his rifle and left, walking to the police station.

This was it.

He had to hunt the murderer down before he could figure out that Erika was en route to Rome.

The situation, indeed, was life or death.

It was kill or be killed.

* * *

Translations!

Italian

Fanculo - Fuck

German

Bruder - Brother

Ich will nicht zu gehen - I don't want to go

Sie müssen - You have to

Was - What


	8. Chapter 8

It had already been five rough hours since they had left Bern. Erika slept uncomfortably through four and a half of those hours, and was still asleep. She was leaning against Luciano, who was awake and holding her close. The Italian sighed. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Just over four and a half hours," Kyo droned in reply. His red eyes were glued to the road. He sounded tired.

"Maybe we should pull over before you fall asleep at the wheel and kill us all," Lutz said, "you sound really tired."

"I'm fine. I'll rest once we get to Rome."

Luciano sighed again, "you're so stubborn sometimes, you know?"

"You're one to talk, Luciano-kun," Kyo answered blankly. He continued to drive, going quiet soon after.

Two more hours passed as they travelled; Erika woke up at the end of those two hours, still very tired and overly emotional. She sniffled, burying her face into Luciano's arm.

"Hey, _bella_ , you're okay," the Italian held her close, rubbing her back, playing with her shoulder-length hair, and stroking her cheek.

"Everything okay back there?" Lutz asked.

" _Si,_ " Luciano answered, "'Rika's just still _molto_ tired and upset.."

"I see..." Lutz said. He looked back, seeing Erika pressing herself against the Italian male, sniffling and hiccuping. "Hey, 'Rika, there's only two more hours until we get to Rome..."

"Yeah, _bella,_ " Luciano put on a soft smile, "you'll get to meet my brothers, Flavio and Romeo. Flavio loves clothes and fashion, but Romeo's awkward and shy, but he's still a lot like me."

"O-oh..." Erika murmured. She didn't make eye contact with anyone. Luciano sighed softly and took her hand, playing gently with her hands. "W-what are you doing...?"

"Trying to comfort you, I guess.." the Italian answered.

Erika looked down at Luciano's hand playing with her fingers. Her fingers coiled around his thicker ones, and she looked back up at him. A small smile formed on her lips. "Thanks..." she murmured.

He smiled back, nuzzling her hair. "You're welcome..."

She rested her head on his chest. They went quiet for a moment, before Erika broke the silence. "... do you love me...?"

Luciano's face flamed up in a deep, beet-coloured blush as Lutz looked back with a silently giggly smirk. "U-um, w-w-well... y-you see..." he muttered, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He glared at Lutz, who snickered and looked forward again.

"Y-you kissed me in my bedroom..." she continued.

Lutz snickered more, and Luciano snapped at him, "shut the fuck up, _bastardo_!" he growled, before softening up again and looking at Erika again. "... yeah, I do..." he looked away, an awkward look on his face. "But... you probably don't feel the same way as I do..."

"... I'm not... I'm honestly not sure how I feel about anything anymore..." Erika replied somewhat nervously, "but... I'll think about it..."

Luciano sighed. _I knew it..._ he thought, _of course she wouldn't love me back..._

Erika went quiet. She kept her head on Luciano's chest, a small sniffle and a shaky exhale both escaping. She closed her eyes, trying hard to focus on what she felt about the situation; her father's death... having to leave her brother and her home behind to save her own life and putting others at risk... _Luciano's newly introduced feelings for her._

 _Maybe some more sleep will help..._ she thought. Soon she was unaware of the world around her, falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Translations!

Italian

Bella - beautiful

Si - yes

Molto - very


	9. Chapter 9

"'Rika, wake up."

Erika only shifted around a bit, sniffling quietly. She buried her face into Luciano's neck.

The Italian sighed. He shook the girl gently. "I said wake up."

Still the girl didn't wake. He sighed again.

"Just carry her inside; I'm sure Flavio and Romeo won't think you've murdered an innocent girl," Lutz said.

"Knowing them, they'll think I drugged her or something. I need her to wake up so they _don't_ think that."

"Why not?"

"Because I've never done that before, and I don't want them to hate me, _idiota._ "

"Good point."

Luciano continued to try and wake the Germanic female up. "'Rika. Wake up."

This time she stirred, screwing up her face and whimpering quietly. Her eyes opened up, and she glanced up at Luciano. "Mm...?"

"It's about time," Luciano said, "we're here."

"O-okay..." she murmured.

"I'll bring you inside, and you can rest some more in my room, okay?"

She nodded. Luciano gently pulled her out of the car and, carrying her in bridal position, brought her to the front door; Kyo went ahead and opened the door, with Lutz standing beside him. Luciano entered, walking past the living room; he knew Flavio was in there, and wanted to avoid him as much as possible, at least for a bit.

"Fratello!"

" _Fanculo..._ " Luciano muttered. He looked behind him, seeing his blond Italian brother approaching him and Erika.

"Oh, Fratello, I missed you so much~! Romeo was no company _at all,_ what with him staying holed up in his room like an average antisocial teenager! I was sooooo lonely!" Flavio's valley-girl speech style filled the air behind Luciano.

" _Buon giorno, fratello_ Flavio," Luciano grumbled. He turned around to look at his "fabulous" older brother.

"You got a girlfriend!?" Flavio cried upon seeing the Liechtensteiner in Luciano's arms, "I always thought you were gay! Like, don't you have as thing for Lutzy-poo~? Ha ha!"

"Flavio, shut up!" Luciano growled, "God, you're embarrassing!" He turned away again, heading for the stairs. "I'm not gay, dammit!" he yelled back, just to make sure Flavio got the message.

"Sure, sure, _fratello_! Whatever you say~!"

"Asshole..."

"S-so... that's Flavio...?" Erika asked.

"Yeah... he's gay," Luciano replied as he started to climb the stairs, "he thinks that I am too, just because I don't really socialize with females a whole lot. He's kinda fucked up; he acts effeminate half the time."

"I see..." she murmured.

"Yeah... how are you feeling about everything right now?" Luciano asked.

"A-a bit better..." she replied, "it's still... hard to get over, but... I'm getting there..."

"You miss Vasch at all?"

She nodded. "A-a lot..."

"Well you'll be able to see him again someday," Luciano smiled a bit, hoping to reassure her a bit, "I'm positive. It might not be soon, but I know it'll happen someday."

"How do you know for sure...?"

"I just know," Luciano replied. He opened his bedroom door upon arriving; he carried Erika over to the bed and laid her gently.

"Luciano...?"

" _Si, bella_?"

"Can... can you stay with me...?"

"... of course, _bella_." Luciano laid himself down next to Erika, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close.

"You always call me 'bella...'" Erika said, "what... what does 'bella' mean?"

"It's Italian for beautiful..." Luciano answered, his face tinting a slight red colour.

"Why... do you always call me beautiful...?"

"U-um... well, um... y-y'see... I... it's kinda..."

"You can tell me, Luciano..." Erika murmured, "I don't judge..."

"I..."

* * *

Translations

Italian

Fanculo - Fuck

Fratello - Brother

Buon giorno - Good Day

Si - Yes

Bella - Beautiful


	10. Chapter 10

"You... you what...?" Erika asked.

"I-I... um..." Luciano's face was red with a major blush. He looked away and coughed nervously. "I-I-I-I, um, I, well, y'see..." he was stuttering uncontrollably, his eyes darting left and right. His face was beet-red, flaming with embarrassment and inconceivable awkwardness. He sighed shakily. "I'm sorry."

"Why apologize...?" asked Erika, "you haven't even told me what was bothering you so much."

"It's nothing, 'Rika, I swear."

"Don't lie, Luci..." Erika sighed quietly, "it's bugging you pretty badly..."

Luciano huffed. "It's not!" he pouted.

"Luci..."

Luciano glared at Erika for a moment, before noticing a rather sad look on her face. "... you really want to know, huh...?"

Erika nodded.

Luciano sighed. He brought his hands up to his face and buried it in them. His face was burning with the flustered blood that rushed to his head. "I... you..." he murmured, "you remind me so much of Sorella Lucina... she... she meant everything to the three of us, she really did... but ever since..." his voice trailed off; Erika could hear the tears struggling to cascade from his eyes, and the sobs desperate to rip free from his vocal chords.

"Ever... ever since what...?" Erika asked.

"E-ever since Lucina was _fucking murdered right in front of me-_ " the volume of his voice was beginning to rise "- _I just haven't been fucking able to live a normal life_!" he was close to the point of completely breaking down.

"Luciano, I didn't... I never knew..." Erika whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. Luciano bit back crippling sobs, feeling the pain of it all putting extreme pressure to his throat. His entire person was trembling like a leaf. "You don't have to hold back... you can just cry and let it out... bottling it all up isn't helping you..."

Luciano complied, shattering into broken, pent up cries. His face was buried in her neck, soaking it with the salt of the trauma he had carried for so long; every emotion he felt about it was poured into his tears.

"Luci..." Erika whispered, "it's okay now... I promise..." it felt odd, being the one comforting him this time around; the roles had been reversed. But that was okay to her. Even someone so seemingly strong as Luciano needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Y-y-you j-j-just... y-y... y-you r-r-remind me s-s-so m-m-m-much o-o-o-of h-her...!" he choked out, "I-I j-just w-want... I-I want t-t-to k-k-keep you s-s-safe... I-I don't w-w-want t-t-t-t-to l-l-lose y-you l-l-like we l-l-lost Lucy..."

"Losing her must have been painful..." Erika murmured. She was rubbing his back in a comforting way, drawing circles on his shoulder blades and gently rocking them back and forth.

"Y-you m-m-m-mean s-s-s-s-so m-much to me..." he sobbed, "I-I fucking _love_ you!"

Erika froze. _What_!?

"I-I fucking love you... s-so much..." Luciano's voice dropped to a whisper. Whimpers were clearly audible through his words, "y-you m-m-mean the _world_ to me... e-everything ch-ch-changed... w-when I met you... I... f-felt happy... n-now s-someone wants t-t-to t-take you a-away... I-I won't let him..."

"You... _love_ me...? Like... _romantically_ love me...?"

Luciano nodded. He pulled his head up, revealing a very red face and puffy, swollen and teary eyes. He still had his arms wrapped around the girl. "F-for a while now... b-but that... th-that _bastardo_ w-wants to take you away... I-I won't let him..." he repeated the last one with emotion. "I-I didn't save Lucina when I easily could have... I-I just ran away..." his eyes sparked with a certain flare of determination. "I'm not going to run this time," he stated firmly, managing it without a single break in his voice.

A small smile curved onto Erika's lips. "I'm... I'm grateful, Luciano..." she murmured. The Liechtensteiner leaned her forehead gently against the Italian's.

"For what...?"

"For you, of course... I probably wouldn't be alive at this point... the man would have probably found me and killed me by now..." she continued quietly, keeping her emerald eyes focused on his own magenta ones. "I... I care a lot about you, Luciano, I really do..."

He chuckled skeptically. "Really..."

"Yes, really, Luci! I just... need some time to think about it, okay...? It's a lot, really... with the killer... and this, too... I'll think about it, and let you know when I'm ready, okay...?"

Luciano nodded. "That's better than being flat-out rejected..." he murmured.

"Thank you for telling me, Luciano..."

"Thanks for listening..." Luciano forced on a small, slightly crooked and nervous smile. Erika could clearly hear his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. He was incredibly nervous, she could tell.

Hopefully things would turn out for the better.


	11. Chapter 11

The following night was quiet. Erika, Lutz, Kyo and Romeo were all asleep (well, no one was sure about Romeo. They're never sure about him).

Flavio and Luciano were in the kitchen, the blonde putting together a couple of drinks for himself and his younger brother. "So tell me about what exactly is happening," Flavio said. He was in a serious mood, something that did not happen often.

"Erika's being hunted by a psychopath," Luciano answered with a shaky sigh, "this guy killed her father, and now her brother's hunting him down."

"Hunting the killer?" Flavio asked.

" _Si_ ," Luciano nodded, "'Rika and I called Vasch earlier, around an hour before she fell asleep; he still hasn't found the _stronzo_ yet."

"Hm... you don't suppose the killer knows you three brought her here?" Flavio asked as he carried two mugs of coffee over to the table. He set one down in front of Luciano and sat next to his brother.

" _Fanculo..._ " the magenta-eyed Italian muttered, "I never thought about that!"

"We're going to have to be vigilant," Flavio stated, "you know that. I see that Erika is very important to you. In the letters and phone calls between us you've always swooned about her." He smiled fondly.

"I-I didn't swoon...!"

"Sure you didn't. But you mentioned a few times that she reminded you a lot of Lucina," Flavio continued.

"She... she really does..." Luciano murmured, "she actually tried to be friends with me, and Lutz and Kyo, too... she didn't judge us like everyone else did. Same with Lucina. I mean, yeah, Lucy was our sister... but still, she cared... and then she was murdered when I could have done something... I'm not letting the same thing happen to Erika."

Flavio smiled. "I'll help you protect her; any friend of yours is a friend of mine, especially one so close as this."

"Thank you, Flavi..."

"Any time, _fratello_ Luciano. But how would your specialty help? Poison can't really do much unless he comes in contact with it..."

"I can do more than just concoct poisons, you know," Flavio sighed, "but if the killer knows Erika is here, then she can't stay. She'll just be in more danger. If he finds out that she's here, then I can get her out of here. Or I can keep him stalled while you and the others get her out of here."

Luciano nodded. "That would be helpful, Flavio... _grazie_."

" _Prego_ ," answered Flavio.

"You can use your ridiculously annoying personality to keep him confused."

"I'm not _that_ annoying, am I, Luciano?"

"Well _duh_ , of course you are. But I guess that's what makes it so great to have you in a situation like this..." Luciano admitted, "you always come through for me, despite your... your irritating daily behaviours." He chuckled, and Flavio pouted.

"Screw you, Luciano."

Luciano stuck out his tongue, and then took a sip of his coffee. "... _fanculo_ , I let it go cold!"

"Same here!" Flavio frowned.

"... wanna get more?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Translations

Italian

Si - Yes

Stronzo - Asshole

Fanculo - Fuck

Fratello - Brother

Grazie - Thank you

Prego - You're welcome

* * *

 **Sorry for a short and shitty update. :( I couldn't really think of much to type, and also Christmas break is starting today! I won't really be updating over the break, sorry. But come school time again, I should be back to updating! :P Merry Christmas! Or as I told my friends earlier...  
** **MERRY SATANMAS xP**


	12. Chapter 12

Erika stared out the window, a scared expression on her face. There was a strange man outside of the Vargas estate; he seemed to have a sheath of some sort on his hip. He was sitting behind a bush, appearing nothing more or less than suspicious.

And Luciano wasn't even home to help her deal with him. In fact, nobody was home except for herself and Flavio. Well, there was Romeo, but he was locked in his room as usual. Erika and the other three had arrived at the Vargas estate around four days ago. Since then, Luciano and Flavio seemed to be hiding something. It seemed as though Lutz and Kyo were in on it, as well.

 _What do I do...?_ she thought, _I'm so confused... they won't tell me anything... and that man..._ Her eyes were fixated on him. And his were on her. Every muscle in her body told her to just break for the front door and flee for her life. But what if Flavio tried to stop her? No doubt he was stronger than her, despite his flamboyant demeanors. Erika snapped from her thoughts just in time to see the man move. He ran quickly, fallen leaves crunching under his feet. The sound was muffled through the window pane. _Do I say something to Flavio? That man has a weapon... I can't defend myself, I don't know how to fight..._

"'Rika, it's lunch time~!" the sickeningly sweet voice of Flavio Vargas hollered from the kitchen.

Erika looked away from the window and glanced in the direction of the kitchen. She slowly made her way there, and as she walked, she thought, _... maybe I should tell him._ She arrived in the kitchen, seeing Flavio standing by the dining table with a small plate of pasta in front of a chair pulled out for the Liechtensteiner. "Thank you, Flavio..." she smiled a little, sitting in the chair.

"Any time, crush of the brother~!" Flavio laughed softly, sitting in the chair next to her.

Erika began to eat.

After a few minutes of quiet, Flavio broke the ice. "Say, you were at the window for quite a while. Was there something out there?"

"Yes, actually... I wanted to talk to you about that..." Erika put down her fork, "there was a man out there... with a sheath at his hip... I-I couldn't tell if there was a knife or not in there, though..." she began to tremble slightly, "F-Flavio, I'm scared..."

"... stay here and eat. I'm going to use the phone for a moment, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Good girl," Flavio gave her a small smile before standing up and heading for the living room.

Erika sat quietly in the meantime, eating her pasta with a now sickening turn in her gut. There was a man with a weapon out there. Possibly the man who killed Elias Vogel. Possibly the man whom Vasch Zwingli is hunting down now. Possibly even already _killed_ Vasch. The thought of Vasch being dead as well made her feel sick to her stomach. Shaking slightly as she did, Erika stood up and shuffled her way to the stairs. Passing by the living room on her way, she could hear Italian babbling, along with the mention of Luciano's name several times. She paused to listen, before the nauseating sensation got stronger. Covering her mouth with her hand, she made a break for the stairs. Thudding her way up, she arrived after a few seconds and leaned over the toilet, throwing up everything she'd just eaten.

"Ugh..." she groaned quietly. Spitting excess into the toilet, she shakily stood up. Erika flushed the toilet and turned to the sink. However instead of seeing a sink, she saw a strikingly, unusually serious Flavio in front of her. "Flavio-"

"Get ready," he interrupted, "you're not safe here anymore."

* * *

 **Oh  
My  
God  
I am so sorry  
To anyone who was waiting fifty million years for me to update this  
I have had bad writer's block, plus school, plus crap in life, plus other stories, plus other stuff.  
So sorry  
I will try harder to update more often.  
I love you guys.  
And I'm sorry that it's so short. ;^;**


	13. Chapter 13

"W-what do you mean we can't-"

"I'll explain later. Just get yourself cleaned up and get ready to go," Flavio's eyes were visibly dead serious, even behind those tinted magenta sunglasses he favoured so much. With a pivot of his heels he hurried out the door, presumably to get Romeo.

Erika grabbed a facecloth that was lying on the edge of the sink (and was conveniently clean) and soaked it. She washed her face off and threw it in the laundry hamper, before hurrying back out of the bathroom. As she made her way to the stairs, a hand clamped over her mouth and she let out a muffled scream.

"SH! It's just me..." Erika recognized the voice as Flavio's, but the recognition didn't make her any less tense. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. "He's in here... so stay quiet..." Flavio whispered. Erika felt him carefully pulling her back. They entered a dark room, and Flavio shut and locked the door quietly. "We'll stay in here until he leaves. Luciano, Lutz and Kyo will be coming soon. Just sit on that bed over there and stay quiet in the meantime." He let go of her.

Erika nodded. She sat on the bed, pulling her knees up and hugging them tightly.

Silence. Silence overtook the room as they waited. Erika could feel the blood rushing from her head as soon the quiet was broken by heavy footsteps outside the door. She tried hard not to scream; the urge was ripping at her vocal chords, begging to tear free.

Flavio leaned on the door the door, listening intently. Through her fear Erika noticed there was something in his hand. A gun, it looked like? "F-Flavio...?"

"Shush..."

Silence.

"He's not going to leave, Vio..."

Erika whipped her head around, seeing another body behind her on the bed. "W-wha-"

"Shush!" Flavio hissed quietly, "and I _know_ that, Romeo... we just need to wait for the others to get here-" he was cut off by a loud bang on the door. Flavio was jolted forward by the force smashing into the wood. " _Fanculo_!" he cried.

Another loud crash. This time chunks of wood came flying off, and there was a massive hole in the door.

Erika paled more, attempts to suppress the scream failing.

"Shoot him, _idiota_. You have a gun."

"I'll shoot him when I fucking need to!" Flavio retorted.

"I know you're in there~ You can't hide! I'll rip you all apart-what the _fuck_!?"

"The fuck're you doing in MY house!?" Luciano's voice thundered from the hallway.

 _He's here now!_ Erika thought. Her panic began to simmer as she heard Luciano's voice yelling incoherent Italian.

"GET OUT!" Luciano was heard yelling before a cry rang through the air.

Loud footsteps soon followed, sounding as if they were fleeing.

"Luci?" Flavio asked, "is he gone?"

"Yeah," Luciano responded, "he's gone. And we need to be, too." He opened the broken door and entered. He headed immediately to Erika and asked, "are you okay?"

Erika just nodded shakily. Her eyes scanned the Italian nervously, seeing blood spattering his clothes.

Luciano noted that she was looking at the blood, and sighed. "It's not my blood, don't worry. I'm not hurt. _He_ is, though."

"H-how hurt...?" Erika asked.

"Not very, but I managed to injure him enough to get rid of him," Luciano answered, "now go pack up everything you brought with you from home, because we're leaving again. He knows you're here, and you're not safe anymore."

"W-where are we going...?"

"Far away from here," Luciano answered, "maybe America. Kyo's got a buddy out there who could help us out. Yeah, we gotta pay him for it, but he'll help."

"I can stay and try to keep him stalled until you're at least out of the country," Flavio suggested.

"But Flavio-"

"The world ain't gonna lose much if Flavio dies," Romeo cut Luciano off.

"Romeo, shut up!" Luciano cried, " _we_ would lose a lot!"

" _You_ would," Romeo responded, "but I think _I'll_ be the one staying. Luci-"

"Don't fucking call me that."

"-wouldn't let anyone hear the end of it. Even if he tells everyone he hates Flavi, he really cares. I'll stay and keep him stalled," Romeo allowed the smallest of smiles to break from his pursed lips.

"Oh my God, he smiled," Flavio's eyes widened a little bit, "he's actually serious about this. Romeo, you're the youngest, I told Nono I'd keep you and Luci-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"-safe! I'm going to stay behind."

"Flavio, please," Romeo sighed, "not like I have any input in the world. I'm nowhere near as important as you guys are. I'll stay. If I haven't made contact with you within the next month, then I'm probably dead."

Flavio gave Romeo a very disapproving look. He opened his mouth to object, but sighed. "I hate you for this," he sighed, "one month. If you haven't contacted us in _one month_ , I'm personally coming back to Italy to find you and make sure you're alive. Got that, Romeo?"

Romeo nodded. "I got that. Doubt I'll get killed."

"He's a sneaky bastard, Flavi, I'm _sure_ he'll be fine," Luciano added, "let's go. I don't want to wait any longer."

* * *

 **Translations**

Italian

 _Fanculo - fuck  
Idiota - idiot_

* * *

 _ **IIIIIIII AAAAAAMMM NOOOOTTTT DDEEEEAAAAAAD YAY  
**_ **Sorry if this is a shitty ass ending for this chapter but I suck and I have nasty writer's block. :(**


	14. Chapter 14

**screams bc i'm bad at updating**

* * *

"Don't look at anyone."

Erika glanced up at Luciano, who was looking straight ahead of himself. "W-why not...?" she asked.

"Anyone could be working for that guy," Luciano responded, "I don't want to take any risks."

Erika opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again when she saw the seriousness in the Italian's eyes. She focused her eyes in front of herself once more, remaining silent.

"Terminal's over there, Luciano..." Kyo muttered.

"Right..." Luciano said, "'Rika, this way." He took her hand and began leading her over. She went willingly, not wanting to protest against the Italian.

" _Passengers taking flight 2608A to New York City, U.S.A., with a layover in Reykjavik, Iceland, please head to Terminal 15 now. I repeat, passengers taking flight 2608A to New York City, U.S.A., with a layover in Reykjavik, Iceland, please head to Terminal 15 now. Thank you._ "

"That's us..." Luciano said, "keep walking, 'Rika."

"We're going to New York?" Erika asked, hurrying along behind Luciano.

"Yep. We're going to meet someone there. Someone that, despite him being a total fuck nugget, I would trust him with my life."

"Who's that?" she asked.

"A man named Allen Jones. He's a childhood friend of ours, we met him when we were sent to America. Lutz, Kyo and I probably wouldn't even have met if it weren't for this guy."

"Oh...?"

"Yeah. He's pretty good when it comes to dealing with people like this." Luciano stopped once they arrived in line. He pulled his and Erika's passports out of the carry-on suitcase he was carrying with him. "Take your passport."

Erika complied. They made their way through security, and all Erika could feel was the overwhelming sense of guilt she'd felt the whole time. After all, it was her they had to protect. And they never had a reason to.

* * *

 **hello yes hi author elliot here w/ 5 000 pen name changes, horribly short chapter, and a lack of updating skillz1! I'm gonna stop this fic here and rewrite it, like I'm doing with that one Ouran fic that got popular for like... why did it get popular again? Idk. Anyway... ye. There's that. Sorry I suck donkey dick for that ayyy :') See you in my shitty rewrites! :'D**


End file.
